1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to the field of data processing systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to performance optimization within a data processing system. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for dynamically prioritizing instruction thread execution to optimize processing of threads in a multiprocessor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In multi-processor computer systems in which different system resources (such as central processing units (CPUs), memory, input/output (I/O) bandwidth, disk storage, etc.) are each used to operate on multiple instruction threads, there are significant challenges presented for efficiently executing instruction threads so that the system resources are optimally used to run all workloads. These challenges only increase as the number and complexity of cores in a multiprocessor computer grows. Conventional processor approaches have attempted to address workload optimization at the various design phases (e.g., from high level abstract models to VHDL (Very high speed integrated circuit Hardware Description Language) models) by simulating the processor operations for both function and performance, and then using the simulation results to design the scheduler or workload manager operating system (OS) components to allocate system resources to workloads. However, because schedulers and workload managers are software components, the optimizations achieved by these components tend to address high-level performance issues that can readily be monitored by software. As a result, low-level performance issues, such as hardware allocation of shared resources among multiple threads, are not addressed by conventional software-only techniques of performance optimization. Another problem with such conventional system solutions is that there is very often no single a priori correct decision for how to best allocate system resources to individual instruction thread requests, such as steering a request from a core to another system resource, or deciding which request gets to memory first. When the “best” system resource allocation algorithm is selected for the majority of workloads, this resulting in tradeoffs being made which give priority to certain operations or requests at the expense of others. Such tradeoffs can affect all workloads being run on the system, and in some cases end up decreasing the efficiency of execution when the wrong priority is assumed for a given instruction stream.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for determining how to prioritize instruction threads in a multiprocessor system so that workload operations on the system are optimized. In addition, there is a need for an instruction stream prioritization scheme which can be dynamically changed during system operation. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional solutions will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.